It Happened One Night
by EnchantingMrFitz
Summary: Aria and Ezra meet each other one evening during summer vacation. Rated M for future "events". Read and Review!
1. Stood up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I wish.

**Author's note**: There is no A in this story. The whole Dilaurentis family doesn't exist either. It's currently summer vacation. Aria did not move to Iceland with her family. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer evening in Rosewood. Aria was outside the movie theater waiting for her date to arrive. She was wearing a beautiful red with black lace dress and black pumps. In one hand she was holding a black clutch that matched her outfit perfectly. In the other she was holding two tickets to the movie "It happened one night". It was one of Aria's favorite movies, so when Noel had called her up and asked her to go out on a date, she suggested to go see it.<p>

Aria stood there waiting, while she watched other people go into the movie theater. She took her cell phone out of her purse to see if maybe Noel had called or send a text that he would be late, but nothing. About five minutes before the movie was about to start, she decided to just accept the fact that Noel wasn't coming and that she should just go home.

Just as she was about to head for her car, she saw a very attractive man going up to the ticket booth.  
>"One ticket for "It happened one night", please?", the man asked the woman in the booth. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, that movie is sold out", the woman replied. The man thanked the woman anyway and was about to leave when something impulsive came over Aria and she yelled "Excuse me!". The man turned to face Aria and walked towards her. Oh boy, this guy was even more handsome up close!<p>

When he reached her, he smiled and said, "Yes?". Aria stood there a couple seconds just staring at him. He had the most unbelievable blue eyes she had ever seen! Realizing she was staring just a bit too long, she quickly snapped out of it and said, "If you want, you can have my tickets. I won't be needing them anymore". Before he could say anything, Aria shoved the tickets in his hands, smiled and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!", Aria heard the man say, and she turned around to face him again. "At least let me pay you back", he continued. A bit disappointed that those were his next words, she faintly smiled and said, "That's okay. You just enjoy the movie". "Perhaps you'd like to join me then?", he asked quickly before she was about to turn around again. Aria blushed and smiled at the man, but her smile faded fast when she realized that she was supposed to be going to the movies with Noel. Noel, who had stood her up for their first date ever. The man looked at Aria and instantly realized what was going on. "Stupid boy if you ask me. But uhh, his loss, my gain?", he asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he said those last words. Aria looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Aria", she said as she held out her hand to shake his. Clearly amused by her gesture, he shook her hand whilst saying, "I'm Ezra. And might I say, Aria, you look absolutely lovely". Aria smiled, "Why, thank you! You don't look so bad yourself", she said jokingly. Ezra laughed and said, "Well, okay then, shall we go inside?", whilst holding out his hand for her to take it. Aria moved her hand to place it in his, when she quickly pulled it away again before placing it fully in his. Ezra saw the questioning look on her face and asked her what was wrong. Aria looked up into his eyes and said, "Well, I was thinking… I don't know anything about you, except for your first name. So I'm thinking maybe we shouldn't go into that movie theater". Ezra looked confused and hurt at the same thing and asked, "Isn't that exactly the reason why we should go into that movie theater? So we could get to know each other?". Aria smiled at Ezra like she was keeping a really juicy secret. "I never said we shouldn't get to know each other, I was just simply suggesting we do it somewhere else", Aria said in a flirty tone. "Somewhere more quiet, more private", Aria continued. Ezra stood there with his mouth open, but Aria could tell he was certainly considering it or at least thinking about something very intensively. With the same expression on his face Ezra started to slowly close his mouth and then licked his upper lip. Staring into the distance, he uttered the words "okay" and then looked back into Aria's beautiful hazel eyes and said, "So where exactly did you have in mind?".

Ezra kind of knew what she was about to suggest, but he didn't want to suggest it himself. If he guessed wrong, he might blow it with this girl altogether, and he didn't want that. For some reason this girl really spoke to him…even though they had just met and knew nothing about each other.  
>Ezra was sure that if he were to get to know Aria better, he'd like her even more. Aria was definitely…<em>different<em>…from the girls he usually dated. And for some reason she was coming on very strong, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

Aria smiled sweetly, brushed a piece of Ezra's hair out of his face and said, "How about your apartment?".

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! That was the first chapter of my fanfic, I hope you liked it. If this story gets enough positive feedback I'll continue, so make sure to review!<strong>


	2. In the pouring rain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note**: Thanks for the lovely reviews! To answer the question of SolitudeMyLove as to how old Aria is, Aria is currently 16 years old.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Aria smiled sweetly, brushed a piece of Ezra's hair out of his face and said, "How about your apartment?".<em>

Even though this was the answer Ezra was suspecting, he still had a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "uhm, sure, we can go there if you'd like", Ezra responded. Aria looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, gave him a big flirty smile and said, "Yes! I would like that very much!".

"So, shall we take your car or mine?", Aria asked Ezra. "Oh, I only live a couple blocks away so I walked", Ezra replied. "Good! Then we'll take my car. I think it's best you drive", Aria said and she tossed Ezra her car keys. Ezra tried to catch them, but they fell straight through his hands on the ground. "Nice catch", Aria giggled. Ezra bent over to pick up the car keys, which gave Aria the opportunity to check out his well-toned behind. "Nice ass", Aria said as she giggled even more. Ezra laughed and said, "Wow! You just say anything that pops up into your mind, don't you?". Both Aria and Ezra got into the car and they drove off on their way to his apartment.

They had only been driving for a minute or two, when all of a sudden it started raining very heavily. Ezra turned on the windshield wipers and said, "Wow! It's pouring outside!". Aria smiled and said, "I don't mind. I love it when it rains". Ezra looked at her, smiled and said, "Yeah, me too". Aria giggled and said, "When I was younger, whenever it started raining, I would run outside and just stand there in the rain. For some reason it always made me feel better, like all of my problems just washed away". "If it made you feel better, then why'd you stop doing it?", Ezra asked. "I grew up, I guess? I realized that problems don't just wash away. And the fact that I laid in bed sick for about a week after every time I did it", Aria replied. Ezra laughed at that last sentence. Ezra thought to himself how great this girl was. So grown up, down-to-earth and funny.

When they arrived at Ezra's apartment, he parked the car and said, "Alright, we're here". As Ezra undid his seatbelt, he looked at Aria and saw her looking at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "What is it?", Ezra asked with a big smile on his face. "Nothing really… It's just… I've only known you for like twenty minutes, and I already like you a lot. I fear you may become a problem", Aria replied and laughed after that last sentence. Ezra gave her another big smile. Oh boy, that smile! How could this man be so perfect! "You know what? I think I may have a solution for that", Ezra said and he got out of the car. Aria looked at him amused and confused, and followed him with her gaze from inside the car as he made his way to her car door. Aria undid her seatbelt as Ezra opened up the car door. She looked at him and she noticed that he was already soaking wet from the heavy rainfall. He pulled her out of the car by her arm and closed the car door. The rain was falling so heavy, she could feel each and every raindrop as it hit her skin. Aria's first instinct was to go inside and get out of the rain, but as she wanted to make a run for the door, Ezra stopped her. Ezra grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Aria looked up into his eyes and instantly realized what he was doing. Ezra stroked some hair out of Aria's face and caressed her cheek, their eyes never parting. Then he leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

The kiss felt like electricity on their lips. After that kiss they just stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes, but what were mere seconds. What they felt for each other in that moment was indescribable . The attraction, the connection, the passion,… It was all building up inside of them. Until they just couldn't hold it inside anymore and just let it all go, their lips crashing into each other. Their mouths opening ready to devour each other. Their tongues entangling and caressing. They stood there, in the pouring rain, kissing each other passionately, neither of them even bothering to come up for air. Minutes had passed before their lips finally parted, both gasping for air. The rain was still coming down heavily. Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and said, "Come on! Let's go inside!", and then ran over to the door pulling him with her. Then they entered the apartment building.

When they arrived to Ezra's apartment, apartment 3b, he opened the door and said, "After you", as he made a wavy suggestion with his hand. Aria giggled and walked into his apartment. "Wow! You've got yourself a nice place here", Aria said seeming genuinely impressed. "Thanks!", Ezra said smiling. "Wait right here, I'm going to get us some towels", he continued, referring to the fact that they were both soaking wet from standing in the rain. "Right! To use after our shower", Aria said suggestively. Ezra stood there with his mouth open, not knowing how to react to that. "I'm kidding!", Aria said giggling. Ezra relaxed, laughed at that and said, "Of course you were", shaking his head at the same time. Then Ezra went over to the bathroom to get the towels, while Aria mumbled under her breath, "Not really".

* * *

><p><strong>Well, okay, that's it for chapter 2! I'm really looking forward to writing chapter 3 ;)<strong>  
><strong>if you like this chapter, please review! :)<strong>


	3. Getting it on

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note**: First of all, thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter took a bit longer to update, because I've been busy with the holidays. But to make up for that, this chapter is longer than the others. Also, this chapter is why my fanfic is rated M.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Then Ezra went over to the bathroom to get the towels, while Aria mumbled under her breath, "Not really".<em>

When Ezra came back from the bathroom with the towels, he handed one to her and said, "Here you go". Aria looked at him with a confused look and said, "I kind of think it's going to take more than a towel. My clothes are soaked", with a light chuckle. Ezra slapped himself lightly on his forehead, "Of course! What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, obviously. I'll get you some of my clothes, you can dry yourself off and get changed in the bathroom over there", he said whilst using elaborate hand gestures. Ezra walked over to the drawer in his bedroom and pulled out a dark green t-shirt and some gray sweatpants. He walked back over to her saying, "It might not be the most flattering outfit, but at least you'll be dry and comfortable, right?", and handed her the clothes.

Aria put the clothes on the arm of the couch she was standing next to. She made eye contact with him while sliding her left hand alongside her body all the way up to her neck. The dress she was wearing was a halter dress, so she grabbed one of the strings with her fingers and tugged at it very slowly to undo the ribbon at the back of her neck. Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but as the top of her dress fell down, revealing her bra, the words were just stuck in his throat and all that came out was a combination of a sigh and a grunt. Aria smirked at his reaction, she loved how she could make him feel like that. Ezra shook his head and got it together and asked a bit confused, "W-what are you doing?". Aria gave him a big nonchalant smile and replied, "I'm getting out of these wet clothes, silly!". Then she pushed her dress down her hips and let it fall to the floor.

"Wow! This girl is really forward!", Ezra thought to himself as he looked at Aria. Aria, who was standing a few feet away from him only wearing lingerie and high heels. "God, you're beautiful!", he blurted out. Did he just say that out loud? Aria looked at him with that same sweet smile as in the car and he realized he did just say that out loud. Aria walked over to him, making sure to sway her hips in a seductive way. Aria smirked at him and said, "Now…Let's get you out of your wet clothes", as she traced the buttons on his blue button down shirt with her finger. Ezra watched how Aria slowly unbuttoned each and every button on his shirt. Then Aria looked up into his eyes, waiting to see his reaction as she undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants. Ezra's eyes widened as she did this.

The fact that Aria was in control, was an enormous turn-on for Ezra. He felt himself getting bigger with every little thing that she did. She unzipped his pants and let them drop down to his ankles. Ezra kicked of his shoes and then stepped out of his pants, kicking them away from him. Aria took another step closer to him, there was hardly any distance between them now. She was standing so close to him that she could feel how hard he was, and how big. Aria let out a soft moan, her clit starting to throb. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Aria slowly removed his shirt, revealing his muscled arms. Aria started kissing his chest, moving her way up to his neck and then to his face. She placed light kisses on his jaw line, his cheeks, the area around his mouth, teasing him by not kissing him on the lips.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, to have his tongue roam wildly in her mouth while moving his hands all over her body. He just couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. Aria kissed back even harder and put her arms around his neck. Ezra lowered his arms down to her waist, her skin felt smooth like velvet. He kneaded at her sides, which made her unconscientiously rub up against him. Aria could feel him smiling as they were kissing passionately. Ezra lifted her up, Aria putting her legs around his waist and carried her over to his bed. He put her down on the bed and Aria kicked off her high heels onto the floor. She was now sitting on her knees on the side of the bed, Ezra standing in front of her in his boxers. Aria slowly pulled down Ezra's boxers to reveal his erection.

Aria took his cock in her hand and then she brought her mouth to the tip, swirling her tongue around it. Then she took his cock in her mouth and started sucking it, bobbing her head up and down. Ezra let out a moan and threw his head back with pleasure. Aria started going faster and started sucking him harder to make him come. She took his shaft all the way in her mouth and contracted her throat muscles around them. Ezra let out a big moan as he came and Aria swallowed everything he had to offer. She then removed her mouth from his cock and looked up into his eyes hungrily.

Ezra looked into Aria's beautiful hazel eyes and he could see the sexual hunger in them. He realized that it was now his turn to satisfy her. He bent down to kiss her and she put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He picked her up gently, placed her down in the middle of his bed and then went to lie on top of her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek. He kissed her on her forehead, on her nose, on her lips and then he made his way down to her neck. He started just below her left ear and made his way down to her breasts. Ezra reached behind her back to unhook her bra and then removed it, revealing her perky breasts. He massaged her right breast with his right hand as he sucked on her left nipple. Then he did the same thing to her right breast whilst massaging her left breast. Aria let out a moan once in a while, which made Ezra know that he was doing a good job.

Ezra continued his way down kissing her flat stomach and removing her wet panties as he went further down. He teased her entrance with one of his fingers and Aria bucked against his he took two fingers and plunged them inside of her. Aria threw her head back, biting her bottom lip as she whimpered. Then he removed his fingers, bent down, licked her clit and then he started flicking it with his tongue. Ezra started going faster with every moan that left Aria's mouth. Hoping to make her climax, he used his other hand to insert two fingers into her wetness and started fingering her as well. Aria screamed as she reached her climax. Ezra could feel her inner walls contract around his fingers and he continued fingering her to let her ride out her orgasm.

After her orgasm was over, he went to lie back on top of her and looked into her eyes. Aria broke eye contact for a few seconds to look at his lips, which she desperately wanted to kiss again. She bit her bottom lip as she looked back into Ezra's eyes longingly. Now Ezra looked at Aria's lips, he found it extremely attractive when a woman bit her bottom lip. He looked back into her eyes, seeing the hunger in them. The sexual tension was rising between them, until they couldn't take it anymore and they lunged at each other's mouths, kissing each other fiercely.

Aria could feel Ezra's rock hard erection rubbing against her, which made her moan in between kisses. Aria stopped kissing Ezra and whispered in his ear, "I want you inside of me, now", with a hint of desperation in her voice. Ezra nodded and kissed her one more time before grabbing his cock and guiding it to her wet entrance. He teased her as he rubbed the tip of it against her entrance. Aria let out a desperate sigh. Ezra penetrated her completely now and she gasped as she could feel him fill her all the way. Ezra started fucking her slowly, increasing his speed every now and then. Aria put her legs around his waist so he could go deeper into her. Ezra started moving faster and going deeper into her and Aria started moaning louder and louder. Ezra realized that she was getting closer to her climax and thrust into her hard and quick repeatedly. He kept doing this until Aria screamed out loud and she clutched the bed sheets under her with her hands. He felt her inner muscles contracting around his hard shaft. This pushed Ezra over the top and he let out a loud grunt and collapsed on top of her.

After lying there like that for a few moments, Ezra got off her and went to lie next to her. Aria, who was still panting, sighed in contentment and said, "Wow…. That was….wow". Ezra, who was also still trying to catch his breath, gave a big smile, nodded and said, "Tell me 'bout it".

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that was chapter 3. I really hope you liked it! If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review too, haha!<strong>


	4. Getting to know you

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** Thanks for your lovely reviews! Glad you like it!  
>On another note, after posting this chapter, I am also posting chapter 1 of my second story "Stuck at fifteen". So if you want, you can check it out.<p>

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>Ezra, who was still trying to catch his breath, gave a big smile, nodded and said, "Tell me 'bout it".<em>

Ezra turned on his side to face her, his head leaning on his hand. Aria did the same thing to face him.  
>Ezra leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. Aria smiled at him. Suddenly she spoke to break the silence, "So….". But that was as far as she got. She didn't really know what to do in these kind of situations, because…she had never been in a situation like this before. "So…", Ezra replied seeming slightly amused with her attempt to start conversation but failing at it.<p>

Aria started speaking again, "I….I don't really know what to say here. I haven't been in a situation like this before". Ezra smiled at her and said, "Yeah, me neither". Aria looked at Ezra a bit surprised and said, "Really?". Ezra chuckled at her reaction and said, "Really. I'm not that kind of guy". "But you're like really handsome, I bet you could sleep with any girl you want", emphasizing the word really with both her voice and eyes. "You're drop dead gorgeous, but you don't sleep with random guys all the time either, do you?", Ezra replied. "True. I guess you're right", Aria agreed. Ezra gave her a big smile and said, "You guess? Of course I'm right, I'm always right", jokingly.

They were still lying naked on the bed, now only starting to feel their bodies cool down. "I'm getting cold, do you mind if we get under the covers?", Aria asked. "No, not at all", Ezria replied. Aria and Ezra got under the covers and he pulled her into his arms, lying on their sides, her back against his chest. Ezra gently moved her hair out of the way and started placing soft kisses in her neck and Aria closed her eyes in enjoyment. "So, tell me something more about yourself", Ezra asked her. "Hmmm, I love reading, I even write a little myself, and I love watching old movies", Aria summed up. "How about you?", she continued. "Same actually, seems like we have that in common", Ezra replied seeming pleased.

"So what do you do? Do you work or are you still in college?", Ezra asked. Aria's eyes widened at that question. It began to dawn on her that he thought she was quite a few years older… which meant that he probably wasn't as young as she thought he was. She didn't really know what to do here. On one hand she could just tell the truth, that she's sixteen and still in high school. But if she did that, who knows how he would react? He may not want to see her ever again. On the other hand she could just lie a little and say she's in college, he already thinks she's older, so he'll probably believe it. Plus, she is taking that art class at Hollis College, so she wouldn't really be lying that much, right? "College, I'm still in college", Aria lied. Good thing he couldn't see the guilty look on her face. "How about you?", Aria asked him to turn the attention on him. "Oh, uhm, I recently graduated from college and I'm currently still looking for a job. I applied for some jobs last week, hopefully I'll hear back from them soon.", Ezra replied.

After that there was an awkward silence again, mainly because Aria's wasn't really feeling comfortable anymore. Maybe she didn't have to lie to him like that? He would have probably understood, right? But it was too late to tell him the truth now, right? "Ezra?", Aria said trying to get his attention, but there was no response. She turned around to see he had fallen asleep. He looked so cute sleeping, it would be a shame to wake him up. "I'll just tell him first thing tomorrow", Aria thought to herself. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep herself not too long after.

The next morning Aria woke up to see she was lying in bed completely alone. She rubbed her eyes with her hands as she sat up. She looked around, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She got up and walked over to the bathroom door. She opened the door as quietly as she could and snuck in. She was already completely naked so she didn't have any clothes to remove. She pushed aside the shower curtain and got in with him. Ezra turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see her. "Hey you", he said with a smirk on his face. "Hey you", she replied as she put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back hungrily and pushed her against the wall. She gasped because, even though the water was warm, the wall was ice cold against her back.

Ezra started kissing her neck, but she was too hungry for his lips so she led his face back up with her hand and started kissing him. Their tongues wildly roaming into each other's mouths. Ezra took his two fingers and plunged them into her wetness. Aria gasped inside his mouth. He started moving his two fingers in and out of her, while at the same time stimulating her clit with his thumb. They were still kissing like crazy while he did this, her moans being caught by his mouth. When her moans started changing into light whimpers, Ezra knew she was about to go over the top. He stopped what he was doing down there and led his stiff cock to her entrance. She put one of her legs around his waist, giving him better access to fill her. Ezra pushed his cock inside of her and led out a grunt, he could feel that her inner walls were already contracting. He pushed in and pulled out of her slowly. He sped up when she begged him to go faster, he fucked her harder when she begged him to. Aria let out short loud moans whenever he pushed into her. Her inner muscles were contracting like crazy and Ezra realized that he was about to come because of it. Ezra thrust into her hard a couple of times when suddenly she screamed out his name in pleasure as she had her orgasm. Ezra kept trusting into her until he came as well. Ezra pulled out of her and kissed her on the lips.

After their shower, Ezra got dressed and said he was going out to get them some breakfast. Aria put on her lingerie and then put on one of his shirts that was laying around. She walked over to his bookcase and picked a book out to read. She was walking back over to the bed to read it there, as she passed his phone that began to ring. She was hesitating whether to pick up or not. Then she saw that the answering machine was on and decided to let them just leave a message. After the beep, there was the following message, "Good morning Mr. Fitz, it's Principal Welch from Rosewood High School here. I am calling to say that we received your job application and that we were very impressed by it. If you're still looking for a job, we would love to offer you a position at our school. Please call me back. Have a lovely day." As Aria heard that message, she just froze where she stood and dropped her book on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! Did that just happen? Haha! Hope you liked this chapter and that you're looking forward to reading the next one! What do you guys think Aria's going to do now? Please review!<strong>


	5. Liar, Liar

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews, I absolutely loved them AND your guesses! ;)  
>I know I just updated my story yesterday, but since it's weekend I had some extra time to write and so I thought I'd just put it online now! ;)<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>As Aria heard that message, she just froze where she stood and dropped her book on the floor.<em>

She stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at his answering machine. After regaining her ability to speak again, she said, "Oh. My. God. This isn't happening", whilst shaking her head. If he took that job, then he would teach at her school. Her HIGH SCHOOL. He would find out that she's a student there, that she's only sixteen and he would never want anything to do with her again. "Oh! Why did I lie to him?", she asked herself out loud. "This is…really bad", Aria continued. She started freaking out, pacing back and forth in front of the answering machine. When all of a sudden she took a step closer to the answering machine, pushed a button and the answering machine said "Message deleted".

She sighed and relaxed a little. This problem was solved for now, right? Then all of a sudden it began to dawn on her what she had just done. "Oh no! What did I just do? I just met the guy and I'm already ruining his career, his life!", Aria asked herself. She started panicking again and said, "I need to get out of here". She started gathering her stuff that was all around the apartment. As she picked up her dress from the floor, the door opened and Ezra walked in with breakfast, saying "I'm back!". Ezra saw Aria standing there with almost all of her stuff in her hands, looked at her questioningly and asked, "Were you planning on leaving before I got back?". "What? No…No! I was just collecting my things so I don't forget anything later. I'm kind of a control freak", Aria lied. "Oh! Of course you were! I'm sorry, that must have come across weird", Ezra apologized. "No, not at all. It's okay ,really", Aria replied.

During breakfast, they talked about how Ezra had backpacked through Europe the summer before he started college. He talked about how he had always wanted to become a writer, but that when he went to college, he became really interested in teaching. Aria just listened to him, he was so passionate about it all, and she liked that about him. It also made her feel even more guilty about what she had done earlier. But it's not like he wouldn't be able to find another teaching job, right? Just not one at her high school, were she went, because then he'd find out that she had lied to him. Aria was off into her own little world, but she snapped out of it as soon as she heard Ezra say, "I thought that I would have heard back something from my job applications by now, but nothing. And the new school year starts in two weeks, so I don't really have that much time anymore".

Aria couldn't take it anymore, she would just have to tell him the truth. She opened her mouth to say those dreadful words, but other words came out instead. "Maybe… I can help?", Aria suggested. "My friend Spencer", Aria stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "I mean, my friend Melissa's little sister, Spencer, goes to a private school in Rosewood. She's an honor student there and their family is really well connected. Maybe I can ask them to try and get you a job interview there, if you want?", Aria continued. "Really! That would be so great if you could do that!", Ezra replied enthusiastically. "I am honestly so glad that I met you. You are the most perfect woman I've ever met. I haven't even known you for a full twenty-four hours and you're already changing my life, for the better", Ezra said as he looked deep into her eyes. Aria gave him a big smile, but a fake one. He hugged her and her big fake smile turned into a face full of regret, because she realized that everything he had just said wasn't even in the least true. If only he knew…

After their hug, Aria got off the couch and said, "Well, this was really nice. But I should probably get going now". Ezra looked at her, the disappointment clearly written on his face and said, "Oh, okay…well, you know where the bathroom is in case you want to change back into your clothes, unless you want to go home wearing that?", referring to the fact that she was wearing nothing but his shirt. "Oh right, silly me!", Aria giggled and grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom. Ezra got up and brought their plates to the sink to wash them. As he returned, he saw a book of his lying on the floor. Ezra wondered how that got there and walked over to pick it up. Just then Aria walked out of the bathroom, and stopped abruptly, her eyes widened. She forgot all about that book.

Ezra turned to Aria and asked with a questioning look on his face, "Did you drop this here?". Uh-oh, what was she going to say now? "Yes. I dropped it, when I heard the message you got where you were offered a job at my high school", might not be the best answer right now, she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she needed one, and like now. "Uhm, yes, I did. I…wanted to read it", Aria said not really knowing what to say here. "Then why is it on the floor?", Ezra asked her looking confused. Aria cursed herself on the inside, how was she going to get herself out of this one? That was not a question she wanted to hear, or to answer. Until, all of a sudden, a light went on in her head, and she lied, clearly satisfied with herself for coming up with this, "Because I was reading it, whilst sitting on the floor. One of my many quirks. I know, it's weird". Aria looked at Ezra, waiting for his reaction. It seemed like forever. Then Ezra smiled, chuckled and said, "No, that's actually quite cute". Aria sighed with relief on the inside.

Ezra put the book on the bed, walked over to her, gently kissed her on the lips, looked into her eyes and said, "I really like you, Aria". Aria felt weak in the knees when he said that. She smiled and replied, "I really like you too, Ezra". As she said that, she felt an annoying feeling in her stomach. "Guilt, just go away already", she thought to herself. Ezra took her hands in his and asked, "How about you and me go out tonight? Dinner at a nice restaurant?". "I would love to!", Aria said with a big smile on her face. Then they exchanged phone numbers and she gave him her address. "Pick you up at 7?", Ezra asked. "Sounds perfect!", Aria replied. They kissed each other goodbye and Aria left his apartment to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Now wasn't that just cute! You know, if you look past all the lies…<br>Did anyone see that one coming? Wait for what I got in store for chapter 6, mhuahahaha! LOL  
>Please review andor take a guess at chapter 6!  
>Oh btw! Everyone on Twitter who reads this, press review and say "I", haha. (Anonymous reviewing is possible if you don't have a fanfiction account! ;) )<strong>


	6. First real date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Aria does lie a lot, then again, she is a pretty little liar, haha!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>They kissed each other goodbye and Aria left his apartment to go home.<em>

When Aria got home she went straight to her room. After all, she wanted to look really good on her date tonight. She opened her closet door and started going through it. After half an hour almost everything she owned was lying on her bed, she had absolutely no clue what to wear. She didn't really know what look to go for. Should she do the more mature sophisticated look, or should she go all sexy temptress on him, or maybe something in between? He did say he was taking her to a nice restaurant, so she should probably pick something that wasn't too daring. She started sorting her clothes into two categories: "maybe" and "no". Another half an hour later she had decided on her short black lace dress with three-quarter sleeves. She put all of the other clothes back in her closet, before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Okay, she did shower this morning but she wasn't really "showering" while she was in there. As the warm water fell onto her skin she couldn't help think about how Ezra had touched her this morning, or last night. She was definitely looking forward to tonight.

After she got out of the shower she blow-dried her hair. Then she got out her curling iron to put some light curls in it. She then did her whole applying make-up routine she did each morning and then she painted her finger- and toenails with her red nail polish. She put on her outfit and then checked her cell phone to see what time It was. It was only 3 PM, she was way too excited for this date. Not to mention nervous, which was weird considering they had already slept together, so what was there to be nervous about?

Aria was thirsty, so she decided to go downstairs and get something to drink. Ella was standing in the kitchen making cookies. She saw her daughter walk in all dolled-up and said, "Wow, two dates in two nights. You and Noel must really like each other". "Actually, Noel stood me up last night. But I met someone else at the movie theater. He is just amazing. He's nice and smart and so cute!", Aria explained enthusiastically to her mother. "Ooh, he does sound amazing. So which school does he go to?", Ella asked. Aria looked down at the floor, she knew her parents were very open-minded in general, so they wouldn't mind her dating an older guy, would they? Well, there was only one way to find out… "Actually, he doesn't go to school anymore. He just graduated college", Aria said with hesitation in her voice. Ella smiled and said, "I always knew you would go for the older ones. Just…be careful and promise me you won't do anything until you're absolutely ready, okay?". Aria sighed with relief and reassured her mother by saying, "Of course, I promise". "And I want to meet him, tonight, when he picks you up", Ella said. "No problem", Aria replied. Aria got her drink and went back up to her room. She got out her cell phone and called Spencer to ask her to pull some strings to get Ezra a job interview at her school. She explained to Spencer why she really needed this to happen. After a long lecture from Spencer and a lot of begging on Aria's part, Spencer finally caved and decided to help her friend.

A bit before 7 pm the doorbell rang and Aria rushed downstairs to open the door. As she opened the door she saw Ezra standing there holding a bouquet of red camellias. Aria gave Ezra a big smile and said, "Hi there". Ezra looked at Aria and said, "Wow. You look… stunning". Aria, who was now blushing, giggled and said, "Thank you". "Oh, here, these are for you", Ezra continued as he handed her the bouquet of flowers. As Aria said thank you, Ella walked towards the front door and said, "So, you must be my daughter's date". Ella and Ezra shook hands and he replied, "Yes I am. I'm Ezra. It's very nice to meet you". Before they could say anything else to each other, Aria said, "So, we should probably get going. Would you mind putting these in water for me?". "Alright, will do. You kids have fun", Ella said before saying goodbye to Ezra and walking back to the kitchen. Then Aria and Ezra walked over to his car and drove to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, their date went really well. They soon found out that they had a lot in common. Same favorite movies, same favorite books, they even had the same taste in music. After the main course, Aria excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she returned she saw a woman, standing at their table, talking to Ezra. It didn't take her long to figure out who the woman was. It was principal Welsh. "Oh god, no. What is she doing here! And why is she talking to him? I can't go back to the table now, because she'll recognize me. Leave already!", Aria thought to herself as she was watching them from a distance, making sure they did not see her. After a couple of minutes, she saw Ezra and principal Welsh shake hands and then she left the restaurant. Aria hurried back to their table. When she sat down, Ezra said, "You won't believe what just happened!", seeming very excited. "what just happened?", Aria asked him, dreading the words that were going to come out of his mouth. "I just talked to the principal of one of the high schools where I applied for a job. She was having dinner here and spotted me on her way out. She said she recognized me from the picture I had included with my job application. She told me she had tried contacting me today to offer me a job, but I guess I wasn't home when she called. I'm meeting with her tomorrow to discuss it further, but basically If I want the job, then it's mine. I can't believe I just landed my first job. On our date. You really are good luck!". "Wow…that's great. I'm so happy for you", Aria said with a big fake smile on her face. But on the inside she wasn't feeling too well. The man she was falling for, the man she had lied to, had just gotten a job at her high school. In about two weeks, this man would be one of her teachers… How was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum dum….<br>Please review! **


	7. Dessert

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** So, I'm really really sorry that it took so long for me to update this story! But I was working towards the end, and I was kind of stuck for a bit, but now it's here! So I'm posting two chapters at once, the two last chapters to be exact. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>In about two weeks, this man would be one of her teachers… How was she going to get out of this one?<em>

Maybe if there was a better job offer on the table, he would take that one, right? And working at a private school was better than working at a public school, right? Aria took a sip from her drink and said, "That reminds me. I talked to Spencer earlier and she was going to contact her principal about a job interview for you. The rate you're going, you're going to be turning down job offers left and right", and let out a giggle. Ezra smiled and took Aria's hand, that was resting on the table, into his. He gently stroked her hand with his thumb and said, "Thank you. Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me". Aria looked deep into his eyes, smiled and said, "I feel exactly the same way". Ezra smiled back at her and asked, "So would you like some dessert?". Aria looked at Ezra with a playful seductive look and replied, "Yes. But not here". Ezra grinned at her and asked the nearest waiter for the check. After he paid, they left the restaurant and got into his car. Ezra turned to her and asked, "Alright. Where to?". Aria leaned forward, kissed him deeply and replied, "Your apartment".

As they were driving to his apartment, Aria saw an abandoned parking lot. She told Ezra to stop there. When they stopped, he turned to her with a questioning look on his face and asked "Why did you want to stop here? Is something wrong?". Aria undid her seatbelt and said, "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to do this". She leaned over to Ezra and kissed him deeply. She then moved herself to the backseat. She kicked of her heels and she pulled of her panties. Ezra's mouth fell open, but he quickly undid his seatbelt too and joined her in the backseat. Ezra sat in the middle seat and Aria straddled him. She undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Then she pulled down his boxers too. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his muscular chest. Then Aria proceeded to kiss him passionately whilst rubbing her throbbing pussy against his hardening shaft. Ezra tugged at her hair and pulled her head back and started kissing her neck. Aria started lowering herself onto his hard cock and let out a loud moan as he filled her. Then she started moving up and down slowly. Then she picked up the pace slowly. She started going faster and faster. As she felt herself reaching her climax, she started pounding herself hard onto his cock letting out short loud moans. Every time she pounded herself onto his cock, he thrust up into her hard. As she came she screamed out, "Oh Ezra!". He laid her down onto the backseat, she put her legs around his waist and he started slamming into her, her inner walls still contracting from her previous orgasm. Her inner walls started contracting harder, pushing Ezra over the limit. Aria and Ezra were panting like crazy and were looking at each other with big content smiles on their faces.

Aria licked her upper lip and said, "I could keep doing this all night". Ezra smirked and replied, "Well, then let's continue this in my apartment". Ezra moved out of her and moved out of the way so Aria could get back in the front seat. As she crawled over to the front, she bend over, putting her hands on each of the front seats, and Ezra saw her wet pussy. Ezra grunted and not being able to control himself, he entered her from behind. As Ezra entered her wetness, Aria was pleasantly surprised and whimpered in pleasure. She dug her nails into the edges of the front seats in pleasure as he pushed in and out of her, grabbing onto her hips. Both reached their climax very quickly at the same time. Ezra pulled out of her and Aria continued her way to the front seat and pulled down her dress. Then Ezra pulled up his boxers and pants and moved back into the driver's seat. Aria looked at him with one eyebrow raised and said mockingly, "Continue this is your apartment, huh?". Ezra blushed and admitted, "I couldn't help myself". Then they continued to his apartment, in silence, once in a while looking at each other and bursting into giggles.

When they got to his apartment, Aria walked in first. After Ezra shut the door, he grabbed Aria's arm from behind and pulled her into his arms. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. Then he bend down and kissed her gently on the lips. Then Aria started giggling again mid-kiss. Ezra laughed too and asked, "what?". Aria shrugged sweetly and playfully said, "Nothing. Just didn't see that last part in the car coming, that's all. Never thought you'd be so… dirty" and she laughed. Ezra jokingly pretended to be shocked and said, "me! You're the one who suggested we stop at that parking lot". Aria bit her bottom lip, and with a seductive look on her face she said, "guilty". She wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck and started kissing him again. As they were kissing, Ezra was caressing and stroking her sides. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss again, when something inside Aria's purse beeped, her cell phone. Aria just stood there staring at her purse, not moving.

Ezra looked at her and asked, "Don't you want to get that?". Aria smiled and shook her head, "Nope!". Aria kicked of her heels and then proceeded to pull her dress over her head. After dropping her dress on the floor, she unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor too. Ezra was looking at the woman in front of him, who was completely naked now. She was absolutely perfect and he had no clue how he got so lucky to meet a woman like this. Aria could see the sexual hunger in Ezra's eyes and walked over to him slowly. She put her arms around his neck, then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they were kissing fiercely, he walked over to the bed and laid her down onto it. He stripped down, joined her on the bed and then started making love to her again, and again. When they were both completely satisfied and exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it! Now on to chapter 8, which is three times as long ;) <strong>


	8. The aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**Author's note:** So, this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>When they were both completely satisfied and exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.<em>

*Beep beep beep*. Ezra moaned as his alarm clock went off, he pressed snooze and went back to sleep. After hitting snooze two more times, he put his alarm clock off and got out of bed. Ezra walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. After his shower he got dressed and made himself some breakfast and coffee. Even though he was too nervous to eat, he knew he had to, he was going to need all the energy he could get. After all, today was his first day teaching at Rosewood High. He looked over at his bed, it was empty. Just like it had been the morning he woke up after his very "hot" date with Aria. He still couldn't believe it, he really thought he had a genuine connection with this woman. Realizing that he was just a fling to her, someone to just have sex with a few times and then discard them like they meant nothing, was awful. He had tried calling her several times, but she never picked up, and she never returned them. He had thought about just showing up at her door, asking for an explanation, but he realized that it didn't matter, that he didn't matter to her. After he was done with breakfast, he got his briefcase and left his apartment. He got in his car and headed to Rosewood High for his first day of being a real teacher.

Aria was lying in her bed, staring at the clock that was on her nightstand, watching every minute go by. She turned off her alarm clock before it even had the chance to beep once. She felt nauseous to her stomach, she knew this day was going to be horrible. In a few hours, she would be face to face with the man she adored, but he would be her teacher. In a few hours, he would find out that she had lied to him about almost everything, and he would hate her for it. She wondered how he would react. Would he be mad at her? "Of course he will be mad, he'll probably be furious", she thought to herself as she covered her eyes with her arm. She turned onto her other side and pulled the covers over her head as she thought back to her last night with him. Everything was going great until he had met principal Welsh at the restaurant, that had ruined everything. But at least there was still a way out then, getting him a job at Spencer's private school. The trip from the restaurant to his apartment had been… entertaining to say the least. And once they got to his apartment… it had been the best night of her life, until she had read that text.

_Around 3 AM she woke up because she was thirsty. So she got out of bed, put on one of Ezra's shirts and went to get a glass of water in the kitchen. After she had taken a sip, she decided to check her phone, she remembered getting a text a bit earlier. She saw that it was from Spencer, so she opened it. As she read it, her heart felt like it was breaking into a million little pieces. "I'm really sorry Aria. I tried my hardest, but they already have all the staff they need… so I couldn't get him a job interview. Maybe this is a sign you should tell him the truth?". Aria looked over at Ezra, he was laying there so peacefully asleep. He had absolutely no clue who she really was. Aria put down her glass of water on the coffee table, collected her clothes from the floor and got dressed. She walked over to the bed, bent over and whispered into his ear, "I'm really sorry". Then she kissed him one last time on the lips. As she walked out of his apartment, she thought to herself, "You're better off without me anyways". _

Someone knocked on Aria's bedroom door, it was her mom. Ella walked in Aria's bedroom and said, "Honey, shouldn't you be getting up? After all, you don't want to be late for school on the first day and make a bad impression, do you?". Aria rolled her eyes, sighed and softly whispered under her breath, "Too late for that". Ella looked at her daughter with a questioning look and asked, "Did you say something?". Aria sighed again, shook her head and replied, "No, it's nothing. It's just…I'm not feeling too well, I think I might be getting sick or something. So maybe I should stay home today? After all, it's the first day of school, it's not like I'll be missing a lot". Ella raised her eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh...this wouldn't have anything to do with seeing a former lover at school today?". Aria's eyes widened, how did she know about Ezra? She couldn't know. Aria blinked a few times and said, "W-what! What are you talking about?". Ella went to sit on the bed next to her daughter and said, "I'm talking about Noel, who else? It must be though seeing him today after he stood you up on that date only two weeks ago?". Aria sighed in relief on the inside and said, "Oh! No, it's not about that at all. Besides, he was never my "lover". I really do feel like I'm coming down with something". Ella took her hand and brought it to Aria's forehead to feel her temperature. Ella said, "You don't feel warm at all. You're probably just nervous for your first day back at school. It'll be fine, once you survive the first day, you'll survive the other one's too. Now go get ready, you're going to be late". After that Ella left Aria's room to go downstairs. Aria got out of bed, walked over to her mirror and said to herself, "Well, she was right about one thing… this has everything to do with seeing a former lover".

Ezra arrived at Rosewood High and parked his car. He had arrived a bit early, but that was because he needed to see principal Welsh before school to pick up the class lists. After receiving those, he walked over to his classroom, it was dark and empty. He switched on the lights and placed his briefcase on his desk. He wrote his name "Mr. Fitz" onto the blackboard, and then wrote "A.P. English" below it. He then took a seat at his desk, took something to read out of his briefcase and waited for his first students to arrive.

After Aria took a shower, she did her make-up and then got dressed for school. She walked down the stairs and went in to the kitchen to get breakfast. When she was done, she looked at the clock. "Oh my god, is that the time! I'm going to be so late!". She got her stuff together and ran out the door. Then she got in her car and drove to school.

When the school bell rang to announce that first period had begun, Ezra got up to close the door. As the door was half-way closed, he heard someone yell, "Wait! Don't close the door yet!". He opened the door again and the girl reached him, out of breath. "Thanks! You must be the new teacher! Welcome! I'm Hanna!", the girl said in a chipper way. Ezra nodded and said, "Thanks. You can take your seat now", as he pointed to an empty seat. Ezra checked the hallways and then closed the door to start his class. He walked over to his desk and leaned against it and he introduced himself. "Good morning class. My name is Mr. Fitz and I'll be your AP English teacher. I am twenty-three years old and I recently graduated from Hollis College. Seeing as this is our first class, I will go through the class list to get to know everyone's name. When I call your name, just raise your hand and tell us something about yourself". Ezra picked up the class list and started calling names alphabetically. When he was half-way the list, his eyes widened as he saw the next name, "Aria Montgomery". He raised his head from the list and took a good look around, he didn't see her though. He looked back at the list and his face turned a bit white at the realization what was going on here. Ezra sighed and shook his head. He looked up at his class, who were staring at him weirdly, and he said, "If you'll excuse me. There seems to be something wrong with the list. I'll be right back". And then Ezra walked out of the classroom.

Aria parked her car on the school parking lot and then started running so she wouldn't be too late. She couldn't believe she was going to be late…for his class… "Great way to draw extra attention to yourself", Aria thought to herself feeling extra stupid. When she reached the class door, she came to a sudden halt. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She took in another deep breath and lifted her hand to knock on the door. When she was about to knock, she heard someone in the hallway say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Class is already halfway over, I doubt the teacher will let you in now". Aria's eyes widened and she turned around quickly. A few feet away from her, leaning against some lockers, was Ezra.

Aria walked over to Ezra, who met her halfway. Aria looked at him with a confused look on her face and said, "But you're the teacher. Why aren't you in there?". Ezra looked over at his classroom and said, "Because I asked principal Welsh to take over my class". Feelings of guilt were written all over Aria's face as she asked, "Why?". Ezra looked into Aria's eyes with a look like he was stating the obvious and said, "Because I saw your name on my class list". Aria sighed sadly and said, "Oh… I'm really sorry… I wanted to tell you, but…". Ezra shook his head in disappointment and asked a bit annoyed, "But what? Why didn't you just tell me?". Aria didn't like the tone he was using, and seeming very annoyed too, replied, "Tell you what? That you slept with a sixteen year old, who was going to be your student in two weeks? I really doubt you would have wanted to hear that!". Ezra sighed, gave her a hurt look and said, "Well, it's better than being lied to".

Aria knew he was right when he said that. With a sad look on her face, she said, "I know… I just didn't know how to tell you…or when for that matter". Ezra looked at her with the same stating the obvious look he gave her before and said, "You should've told me the moment you found out that I was going to be your teacher".

Aria looked him in the eyes with a genuine look and said, "I know, but I really liked you and I knew that if I told you, it would be over". Ezra shook his head as he said, "You don't know that". Aria chuckled in a mocking way, rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, like you still would have wanted to be with me if I had told you the truth there and then!". Ezra replied, sounding disappointed and upset at the same time ,"Yeah, well, I guess we'll never find that out, now won't we?". And then there was just silence.

Aria looked down at the ground. As she did this, her hair fell in front of her face, hiding her eyes that were filling with tears. Ezra looked at the woman in front of him, or should he say girl. He noticed a tear falling onto Aria's shoe. He gently lifted up her face with his hand and swept her hair out of her face. He brushed away her tears with his thumbs and softly kissed her on the forehead.

Ezra couldn't handle to see her hurt like this, all he wanted to do was take away her pain. He pulled her in for a hug and she laid her head on his chest. He released her out of his hug, looked her in the eyes and said, "You should have told me, Aria. I have no idea why you kept this from me. You knew I was going to be here, teaching your class, teaching you. What was your plan here, actually?". Aria had an uneasy look on her face now, she didn't want to tell him what she did, but she knew she had to come clean now, or else, she never would. Aria said, "Honestly? I, uh, kind of tried sabotaging this job by deleting the message from principal Welsh on your answering machine…".

Ezra was shocked at her confession, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ezra said, clearly upset with her, "You what!". Ezra sighed, decided to calm down a bit and said scoffingly, "you know what, never mind that. Then what? You really think I was never going to find out you were sixteen and in high school, even if I didn't teach here?". Aria, who was getting annoyed by the tone of voice he was using against her, replied upset, "Well, I didn't think that far ahead!".

"Well, clearly!", Ezra said aggravated as he used hand gestures to emphasize how he was feeling. And then there was another silence. Aria sighed and calmly said, "you know what…it doesn't matter. Because whatever this was, it's over now. You're my teacher, and I'm your student. I walked out on you, so by the time school started, you'd have forgotten about me, you'd have moved on".

Ezra looked at her like he couldn't believe what she was saying. "Two weeks…you thought that I would have forgotten about you in two weeks time? Aria… I don't think I could ever forget about you. These past two weeks have been hell on me because, for some unknown reason, the woman I was crazy about suddenly walked out on me. She wouldn't take my calls and I started wondering if it was just all in my head".

Aria, feeling sad, said, "I'm really sorry you felt that way. But better sooner than later, right? The only thing we can do now is just pretend like none of it ever happened, and just go back to our lives". Ezra took her hands in his and said, "Is that what you really want? To just ignore our feelings and act like we don't know each other? Do you really want to pretend that what we had wasn't there, that it wasn't real?". Aria took back her hands and looked at him with a very serious look, "Do I want that? Of course not. Is that what has to happen? Yes, it does".

"Actually…it doesn't", Ezra countered. Aria looked at Ezra like he wasn't making sense at all. She started ranting, "What do you mean, it doesn't? Of course it does! If we continue this, and someone finds out, you could go to jail. Not to mention, my mother met you, at least now we can say it ended before you became my teacher".

Ezra explained, "It doesn't, because after I saw your name on the list, I went straight to principal Welsh and I quit". Aria's eyes widened. He quit his job, for her? Aria shook her head in disbelief and asked, "What! Why on earth would you do that?". Ezra smiled and replied, "Because I can find another job, I can't find another you…and honestly, I don't want to".

Still not being able to believe what he did, Aria said, "But… I lied to you, about so many things…". Ezra nodded and said, "Yes, you lied to me…about your age, about your school career, about the fact that you knew I was going to be your teacher, but there's one thing you didn't lie about…and that was about your feelings for me". Aria smiled sweetly and she nodded as she said, "True", but then her face went back to serious as she continued, "but that still doesn't make up for everything I put you through".

Ezra took her hands in his again and said, "When it comes down to it, the way we feel about each other is all that really matters. Listen, I am crazy about you, and I want to give this a fair chance. And the only way to do that, is to uncomplicate things and just start fresh. So what do you say?".

Aria smiled at him and replied, "Yes, I say yes". Ezra smiled back at her, leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. After their kiss, Aria looked at Ezra questioningly and asked, "So, what now?". Ezra stroked her cheek and replied, "Well, it's a beautiful day outside. How about you play hooky and we go for a picnic?". Aria gave him a big smile and said, "Sounds lovely".

And then Aria and Ezra walked out of the school, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And they lived happily ever after…. Haha! :p Sorry, I couldn't help myself! :D<strong>

**So that's it for "It happened one night". I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story, of this ending. Did you like the ending? Or would you have preferred another ending, or maybe expected another ending?**


End file.
